


The Circles of Life

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Fetish, Human to Furry, Lion King, Other, TFTG, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: MAN THAT TITLE IS BAD, BUT IT'S BETTER THAN "HYENA HEINIE".......This comm is brought to you in part by mr-jugger on FA, who becomes a giga-booty mega-tiddy anthro version of the character Jasiri from Lion Guard, during a TFTG virus outbreak. She then proceeds to really enjoy those changes because huge jiggles make for a good method of pleasure.You can find the full image here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/35031681/Also some other characters also suffer this in passing. Ngl that Behemoth "woman" is lookin' pretty tasty too 👀
Kudos: 9





	The Circles of Life

"This just in; reports of a strange new virus! Aptly nicknamed the 'TF-TG Outbreak', those who contract it, and bear with us here, are subjected to sudden transformations of species, race, and even sex. Currently, there is no real cause for alarm, as this virus is not fatal or dangerous, however high accounts of severely indecent public acts are being reported involving many who contract the TF-TG virus. Experts warn that while this virus is certainly very potent and very fast acting, it can be avoided by simple hygiene. Washing hands, sneezing and coughing into your elbow, or simply wearing anti-sick masks is very much recommended. If you find yourself gaining unfamiliar traits, or losing familiar ones, stay at home, and call a medical official. And now, for the weather!"

Click. Well, that's certainly one hell of a news story...

Ben had a brow cocked as he heard the television's last broadcast before he switched it off, wondering why they always tell these weird, extremely important or fear-inducing things and then just switch to a happy little weather forecast. Pretty overplayed, four out of ten at best. 

In any case, he sat down at his work station and booted up his rig to begin work on some more art. Today, he was feeling Lion King, or more specifically, Lion Guard, a new show by Disney based in the same universe as one of the most famous Disney movies of all time. As the machine booted up, Ben kicked off his shoes, tossed his jacket on the back of the chair, and gave a good, looooong stretch as he prepped himself to start. Once everything was on, he tabbed open the right apps, took a sip of his drink, and got to work. With all this talk about the TF-TG virus, he was feeling some real inspiration! Time to get some Hyena themes going.~

~ ~ ~

About an hour or so into the drawing, Ben was feeling quite aroused... more so than usual, anyway. For an R18 artist, it wasn't uncommon to get turned on when working stuff you're into, but this was different. Feeling flush and heated all over, Ben leaned back in his chair stretched, and then went to take off his shirt before he got distracted by a sudden dull ache in his feet and legs. 

"W-Woah, ugh, what is-?"

Groaning in discomfort at the sudden onset of cramping, Ben gawked as he watched his feet suddenly, yet painlessly, morph and shift. They lengthened in his socks, the seams starting to tear as this toes expanded and swelled, becoming thicker and more like paws, canine-like paws! But that wasn't all. He struggled to bend down to remove the socks as quick as possible, all the while, forced to watch as his legs, specifically his thighs, started to fatten at an alarmingly fast rate! So much so, his pants were growing too tight... and it was turning him on... the tightening sensation had his cock grow erect, painfully so, already dribbling some. Cheeks flushed, lips pouted as he cooed in delight, he'd unbutton the jeans, but only do that, secretly hoping he could burst them...~ The fur on his feet soon traveled rapidly up his legs, and while it was unseen under most of them, the parts where his pants started to rip, he could see dark purplish-grey fur, slick and soft, covering his skin. 

His thighs were easily as wide as his waist now, if not wider! So ungodly thick he needed to get out of his chair, fast, if the dull ache in his hips wasn't warning enough to tell what was coming next! 

As such, Ben quickly scrambled out of his chair, quickly falling to all fours as the sheer thickness of those thighs made it damn near impossible to stand, but allowed him to crawl just enough to get space between him and his chair. Now free of that worry, Ben started panting in arousal as his pants started to strain even worse now, as his hips creaked and swelled wider, and wider, and wider still! One of his hands went to his hips, squeezing at them as his other went down to his cock... it was hard; rock solid and dripping so much pre, it was like a constant orgasm! The sensation was such a damn turn on that he found himself moaning as he stroked slowly. As he did, the blood flow let the changes happen faster, and more intensely. As his hips had swollen out to a width that would give him trouble in some door frames, his ass suddenly started to balloon out with such force that his pants openly and audibly began to rip and tear along the seams. This would expose his furry legs and hips underneath.

"A-Aagh-! G-God, yes! More! Please~!"

His voice was loud and unable to be kept in as his moaning became naughtier and his strokes getting faster. But suddenly, despite being so horny, he felt his cock soften some, and it felt like there was less there... He looked down, whining, to see his cock, and balls, shrinking away, but not before a sudden, massive orgasm hit him. Thick, white seed shot forth with such intensity that he found himself nearly howl in bliss, his floor being stained with copious amounts of cum in a matter of seconds. As he'd cum, his cock would continue to shrink and shrink, until it slipped inside a pair of wet, slippery folds, the cum growing more transparent as it continued to gush. Panting wildly, tongue lolled, eyes unfocused and rolled back, Ben tried to sit back on his extremely massive, fat ass, feeling it squish as he sat on his floor, recovering from his orgasm... 

"H-Holy fuck... I'm so huge... nngh, it's gone... Guess that report was real, but when did I-- Ah~!"

The changes weren't done. His spine stretched and popped just above the deep cleavage of his ass, as a short, but fluffy tail started to expand and grow out, deep purple in colour with a lighter purple streak running down the center of it. It was at that moment that his purple-grey fur made sense. As his waist pinched inward, drawing even more ridiculous emphasis on his massive hips and thighs, his mind raced under all of that arousal and need to cum again, as one name hit his mind.

Jasiri.

He was becoming some extremely lewdly proportioned anthro version of Jasiri! And that realization had him squirt. Hard. Letting out a suddenly higher pitched moan than before, he tried to cover his mouth for some decency as his hips started to buck and bounce, ass being forced to twerk and jiggle and shake, his newly formed pussy lighting up with so much pleasure that a third orgasm was building by the movement! Finally, with said movement, his jeans audibly burst open, forced into shreds by the twerking and mass of his ass, hips, and thighs. The zipper flew off across the room with an audible *CLACK* as it hit the wall, having Ben just laugh at the sight and sound of it all, still moaning between those laughs. His orgasm was interrupted by a sudden pressure building on his chest, and a dull ache in his hands.

Phase two was starting.

And start it did, as how his chest and shoulders slimmed down, compressing, but his pecs suddenly started to swell, nipples stiffening and becoming far more sensitive as his boyish chest suddenly began growing into massive, motherly, damn near bimbo proportioned breasts! His top grew so tight so fast that it too started to strain within seconds, each breath he made swelling those mounds to a larger size, and with how hard he was panting, he was making them swell fast! A hand went down to his pussy and, with feminine instinct, started to tease and rub at the slick netherlips that made up his - no, her - pussy, while the other hand went to grope and fondle at her massive new breasts! Oh fuck, it felt sooo good! She was so huge in all the best places!

While her hands groped and mauled at her boobs, they'd suddenly shift and change, becoming more dainty and feminine, the nails lengthening and becoming slightly claw like, turning a solid black and glossy, like they'd just been polished. The fur would grow from the back of her hands, extending both down the fingers, and up her arms, from the elbow down a dark purple tone, while the rest was that purplish grey colour. It felt so nice, so comforting... so damn arousing! The arousal hadn't died down at all, and now, with her new claws, the soon-to-be Hyena girl had to find a new way to pleasure herself... and she got an idea. So she decided to continue jerking her hips, causing her ass to shake and jiggle with hefty force, the sensation teasing her nethers, another small orgasm building already as the fur spread up to her neck now. 

The final change was coming, she could feel it...! She slowed down her twerking to ensure the final change to her body came with the final orgasm, and she was determined to make it so! As if sensing her intentions, her neck slimmed and the last remnants of her Adam's apple vanished, her voice singing with a cute, beautiful feminine tone as she moaned out.

"Aaahhnn-! Yes, yes! Please, more~! A-Almost there...! Hnnnnhhh~!"

Gritting her teeth, "Ben" grunted as her face pushed out into a short, cute Hyena's muzzle, her nose flaring wide, becoming shiny and black, the protrusion of her muzzle being covered in dark purple fur while the rest of her face was was more grey. Dark purple patches surrounded her eyes, and as the fur traveled up, her ears were growing outward and up, becoming the larger, rounded ears of her correct new species, flicking and twitching as she heard her moans so much clearer now. Tongue lolling, it lengthened and flattened, appearing as a perfect canine tongue that licked at her now plumper lips, her sharper canines peeking from the top lip as she did so. Her eyes lolled back, eyelids fluttering, her orgasm was coming, fast! Just... a bit... more...!

Shake, shake, jiggle, jiggle! Her old hair fell away from the sides of her head, the new Mohawk-like pattern lengthening to reach down to the collar as it became a dark purple, with streaks of lighter purple running threw it. As her final changes set in, her eyes became a sultry emerald green colour as they snapped shut, one hand squeezing her finally finished chest, shirt tearing at the seams under the new strain, the final remnants of her jeans falling away, her other hand coming around to spank her extremely massive cheeks, and with a loud, cackling howl, she came!

"A-AAHHHNN, FUCK, YES, FUUUUUUCK ME THIS IS SO GOOOOOOD~! CUMMING, CUMMIIIIIIIIIIING~!"

Indeed as she announced the single most intense orgasm she'd ever felt in her life, "Ben"... no, Jasiri, made quite the wet mess of the floor beneath her, her clothes lying in ruins around her, socks torn away, jeans in shreds, shirt tattered and ripped all across the chest. Tongue lolled, eyes rolled back, half-lidded, tail slowly wagging in bliss, hips still jerking a little as if to shake out the rest of the arousal... 

And then, all went black... nap time...

~ ~ ~

About two hours later, the newly reborn Hyena's eyes fluttered open and found herself lying on her floor, carpeting damp with sweat and two types of cum, male and female. With her new nose, she could smell the scent of sex and pleasure, and at first she recoiled, but she soon grew used to it, recognizing it was her own, and that terribly pleasurable memory of transforming into a bloated sexpot of a Jasiri look-alike wasn't just a dream. She groaned as she sat up, her huge ass being great padding on a floor she normally wouldn't sit on, hand coming to her head, the other going to her ass and squeezing it, gently spreading the cheeks...

"Mmph... Holy fuck that was... it's all real... Fuck, I'm so huge... I should... probably go out and get some clothes... ... after I clean up and air the place out."

Indeed, miss booty for days cleaned up her old scraps of clothes, spritzed and cleaned her carpet, opened a window, and went to shower before anything else. It was about 4pm now, she noted, which meant places were till open, assuming the virus hasn't caused places to close... which would be a pain because she noted that, with all of her new fur, she needed a lot more shampoo and conditioner. Rip her wallet.

After her shower, she grabbed the baggiest clothes she had, which on hew new figure, were pretty much just super tight, low riding, high calved skinny jeans and a midriff, not even elbow-length sleeved shirt. That vest of hers would never fit now... a shame, it was her favourite. Ah well.

Grabbing her wallet and phone, ad more importantly, saving the piece she was working on (thank heavens the app didn't crash!) "Jasiri" headed out, a shopping trip sorely needed!

~ ~ ~

As she tried on clothes in the changing stall, she couldn't help but peek out at the cashier "woman". Just moments ago she seemed fine, but the second the Hyena walked into thestall, she started rapidly transforming. Unlike Jasiri, however, she was expericing the opposite of the TG portion, growing a massive cock, equine in shape, clearly, but it had a knot... Along with it, her torso was broadening and becoming more masculine as her breasts lost shape under the dark purple skin, bra and top shredding off her body in mere seconds, biceps beefing up to such ungodly sizes they rivaled Jasiri's thighs and thens Some! And between the pair of massive forward-facing horns extending from her head, and the large, thick tail, it was clear what "she" was becoming, more so to the gamer types probably... And she was so lost in it all, jerking herself off... people were staring, her coworker sighing, trying not to touch "her"self as well, also freshly changed by the looks of them, with ill-fitting work attire on a very milfy body with the tag that read a male's name... man this virus was a serious one! Finally finishing her change of clothes, Jasiri went over to the thick cow milf, ready to pay.

"You can go on, miss. I think we're gonna close early today... Uhm, consider those on the house. I doubt anyone will notice. Here, let me get the tags though."

Oh. Well, that was fair enough. Jasiri was flushed as the literal Behemoth of an ex-woman was panting, toying with her massive cock and roaring as she tried to remain standing, too top heavy... 

"There you go, miss... Now please go on home, I need to tend to my co-worker..."

Yeah, that was fair. As Jasiri left, she heard another loud roar and suddenly the whole of the store's windows were painted a thick, creamy white. Next, the other stuff...

~ ~ ~

She headed to her favourite convenience shop to pick up a few drinks for her planned "exercise" once she was back home, and some toiletries to restock for her new fur. As she walked in, however, she saw a completely naked beast of a "woman" standing behind the counter, watching... something lewd on her phone... 

"Heya, babe, that's some majour assage you've got... You get the virus too?"

She sounded a little bored, and rather calm about it all...

"Oh, uhm, yeah... you?", Jasiri replied.

"Yup, just finished changing... growing a dick was awesome, can't wait, got another five hours on shift, so fuck it right? Shampoo and stuff is back there."

"Yeah, thanks."

Indeed, Jasiri found the spot, picked up what she needed, dropped it into a basket, and stared at the fapping beast of a shemale behind the counter as she approached. As she looked, she noticed she was mostly canid in appearance, but had a pair of curled demonic horns, and spikes along her large, paw-hands. Her human skin was a very dark black-grey, her eyes were literally flaming, and her tail was huge and bushy... and damn was she built... buff as fuck! Not to mention that massive cock she was stroking... She looked at the stuff and looked Jasiri dead in the eye. 

"Mmh. Ten bucks, just leave it on the counter. Discount today. Nice Jasiri cosplay." 

Bad joke, but Jasiri snickered anyway. Placing a 10$ bill down, she bagged her stuff and moved to leave. 

"By the way, if you ever need 'help', you know where to find me. Feel free to howl.~"

With a groaning smile, Jasiri waved and headed off. Guess that meant the Hellhound knew who she was. Time to go home.

~ ~ ~

Shake, shake, jiggle, moan, creak-!

"That's it ladies, work it! Shake that ass, work those muscles, squat and shake!"

"N-Nngh, fuck-! C-Cumming~!"

With a loud moan, the freshly broken-in exercise mat was soiled with femcum as Jasiri came, her massive ass jiggling in her new, super tight, glossy pantyhose and leather booty shorts. Her form-fitting top, braless underneath, while strained by the shape of her massive tits, held firmly and snugly with no signs of tearing, thank goodness, the shaking teasing at her thick nipples. Tongue lolled, Jasiri whined in happy bliss as she looked back, smirking at that beanbag chair of an ass of hers.

"Mmh, wow, that thing can bounce! Feels real good, too... I'll have to watch these workout videos more often, I think...~"

Giving a naughty lick of her lips, she paused the video to take a hefty swig of her drink, refreshing herself. Being a Hyena was gonna be damn fun... Maybe she'll take up that offer from miss Hellhound one of these days...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
